Pokémon Pursuit
by Stick Raven
Summary: Six teenagers discover that Pokémon really do exist and are transported to the exciting world of Pokémon! There they discover the truth about Pokémon and battle the enemies that would wreak havoc on the world of Pokémon! Collaborative project with The Legend Hunters
1. Chapter 1 Pokemon Are Real?

**Author's note:** _Hello fans and new persons! I would like to welcome you to a collaborative project between myself and The Legend Hunters. The Legend Hunters is a group of guys who have a YouTube channel in which they discuss Pokémon. Now this story arc and their YouTube channel are not based upon one another. Each chapter that I write will revolve around what video they put out (example, next video is about starters hence my characters get starters). I'm just using their characters. So the characters D-Zero, Legend, and Leo are their property, I do not own them, but I do toy with them in my writing. Second! I do not own Pokémon nor am I affiliated with Nintendo, Game Freak, or other Pokémon-related companies. So if you like Pokémon you should definitely check out The Legend Hunters on YouTube and subscribe to their channel at: _

_Enjoy! Please R&R!_

Chapter 1: Pokemon Are Real?

The sun beat down on the six students as they wandered around the desert mountain, the dry air sucking the sweat out of their bodies, and the dust stinging their eyes. They'd been wandering around the mountain for a good two hours. Sure they had water, but in 98 degree weather, how long would they last? It was supposed to be a normal field-trip. A "save the trees" type field-trip except since it was the desert it was more like "save the cacti." Yet, the six students were split into two groups and neither knew the other was on the other side of the mountain, looking for the same sound.

It started with a small wail, like a wounded creature, but only more sorrowful than fearful. The girls were the first to notice. The three thought it would be close and only planned to venture 10 minutes away from the school group, but somehow it turned into one hour and they were compelled to keep walking. The tallest in the group, Rhyme, stood 5'9" and had her head covered with a lovely purple sunhat and wore capris with a half-sleeve purple shirt and purple tennis shoes. The second girl, R.H. had short flaming red hair and wore a green cap on her head with jean shorts, a bright green shirt, and green converse. The last girl, Marquis wore a blue fedora, mid-thigh shorts with a blue vest shirt, and hiking boots.

"I don't think we're getting any closer to it," Rhyme looked in her backpack for her sunglasses, "And I don't want to put these on and risk getting a tan line on my face."

"You and your face," R.H. retorted, "It'll be fine, its getting louder so we must be getting closer to it."

"I think both of your faces are getting closer to it," Marquis lagged behind the group, "Its so hot, why do they insist we go out into the wilderness like this?"

"It's not that bad, its really nice out here." R.H. readjusted her cap and kept walking.

"Speak for yourself," Marquis muttered under her breath.

On the other side of the mountain three boys wandered looking for what they thought was a wounded animal. The first was Leo who wore a red shirt, glasses, and jeans; he also had a jacket his mom made him bring, but he wrapped it around his waist. The second boy, Legend wore a green T-shirt, jeans, and white tennis shoes. The last was D-Zero who was dragged into looking for the sound, he wore a black shirt with a lightning bolt on it, jeans, and black converse.

"You realize," D-Zero complained as he pushed his light brown hair out of his face, "That the further we walk away from the camp, the longer the walk back will be!"

"Oh hush you," Leo made a mark on a rock, "It might be a person who went hiking and got injured."

"Oh yeah?" D-Zero pushed the same strands of hair out of his eyes, "then why are we the only ones out here?"

"Maybe they don't have as good hearing as we do." Legend smiled as he patted D-Zero's back. Despite the immense heat, Legend looked fresh and cool. That annoyed the heck out of D-Zero who glared back at Legend.

"Hey, who's over there?" Leo squinted and covered his eyes with his hand.

"Maybe it's a mirage," interjected D-Zero, "That's it! We've gone far enough! We're now hallucinating!"

"That sounded like D-Zero," Marquis pulled out a set of binoculars from her back pack, "Yep, that's D-Zero."

The two groups walked closer to each other until they met in the middle.

"So what're you guys doing out here?" R.H. smiled

"We heard someone crying out," Leo looked out across the desert.

"But we haven't found anyone yet," Legend took a drink of water

"We figured it was an animal," Rhyme looked up towards the mountain.

"Either way we're way too far from camp," D-Zero clasped his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky.

"And its almost lunch time," Marquis's stomach growled and everyone looked at her as she patted her stomach.

That's when the cry became louder. The six looked and after a small debate decided that it was close and coming from the mountain. After some climbing they found skid marks, it looked like a plane crashed. The group sped up the mountain, afraid that maybe what they heard wasn't one animal, but multiple, or the sound of an engine.

"There's no debris," Marquis panted, "It can't be a plane."

"Well what else is big enough to crash like this?" Legend helped D-Zero up across a large walk.

Rhyme sped her pace a good 6 feet ahead of everyone, anxious to see if there indeed was a plane crash near the area.

"Um," Rhyme stopped mid climb, "what is that?"

"What's what?" R.H. caught up with Rhyme "Is that a bird?"

"Describe it!" Marquis panted, "I had a friend who took ornithology!"

"Okay," R.H. called out, "It's a large gray and blue bird. Its wings look more like jet wings and they're blue, its face is blue, it kind of looks like a blue mask. There's also a large gray teardrop in the middle of its head."

"That doesn't fit any descriptions that I know." Marquis caught up and the three girls stared at the bird as it wailed for help.

"It looks hurt." R.H. stepped forward and knelt beside the giant bird. It watched her as she gently placed her hand on its wing. Rhyme and Marquis knelt beside her and placed their hands on the soft wing. The giant bird let out a small wail and placed its head back onto the ground.

"Poor thing must be thirsty." Rhyme pulled out two water bottles and a container of granola. She carefully took out the granola out and poured the water into the plastic container. She walked slowly towards the bird and placed the container by its head. The bird lifted its head, sniffed the water and began lapping it gingerly.

Marquis inspected the wing and found a small cactus embedded on the underside of the wing. "I think this is what's hurting it. I can pull it out, but it'll thrash out so you guys need to hold it down."

"Holy-," gasped Leo.

"Crap," finished Legend.

"Latios?" D-Zero's mouth stood open.

The girls turned and looked at the boys. "You mean," R.H. stopped petting Latios, "You know what this is?"

"I swear Leo, you slipped LSD in my latte this morning," D-Zero pointed at Latios, "because that is a Pokémon."

"Wait a minute," Marquis looked up at the boys, "Pokémon is a game."

"_The boy is right._"

"What the-," Rhyme stepped away from the bird.

"_I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you."_

"Was that the Pokémon?" R.H. looked up at the boys.

"_Yes, I can understand your speech and speak to all of you through your minds."_

"Telepathy," R.H. gasped wide eyed.

"This is not possible!" D-Zero tugged at his hair. "I mean it's a Pokémon! A real life Pokémon!"

"_I realize you don't have Pokémon here,_" Latios shifted his weight, "_Yet, somehow you know of us. Perhaps that is why we were sent to bring back humans once more, but I was separated from Latias and I cannot fly with this in my wing._"

Marquis walked towards the front of Latios as he stared at her, "I can take that cactus out of your wing, it'll hurt, but you'll be able to fly again. Does this mean I have your permission?"

Latiosnodded, "_Yes, I'll try not to struggle so much." _

"She's crazy!" D-Zero turned and shouted, "I'm crazy! We're all nuts! That's a real Pokémon!"

"Shh!" Leo hushed D-Zero, "Just calm down, we'll figure it out later, just help us hold him down."

The boys all held Latios down while Rhyme and R.H. held up the wing as best as they could. Marquis steadied herself and petted the underside of the wing. "It's got big spines, so I'll make it as quick and painless as possible. Ready?"

"_Yes."_

Marquis reached down and with one giant tug pulled the cactus out from the wing. Latios moved forward and gave out a cry of relief. The girls laughed as the boys fell on the floor and Latios flew up into the air. He gave out another cry of joy as a smaller red bird flew towards it. They circled each other in the air before finally landing beside the group.

"_Thank you for helping him when I could not get to him in time. I am Latias." _Latias nuzzled Latios.

"Awwwwww," the girls all cooed at the sight.

"Excuse me, but," D-Zero moved towards the birds, "Does anyone else think this is insane?!"

"_Perhaps we should explain ourselves,_" Latios hovered towards D-Zero, "_We were sent to bring humans from your world back to ours. Years ago we were sent to bring life to our world and your kind was one that we brought with us. We've been looking at how your world has grown without us and would like to bring you back to our world with us. How is it that you know about Pokémon?_"

"It's a game series here," Legend pulled out a DS out of back pack, "You catch them in the game, but honestly we're really surprised that you exist."

"_There's always more to the story than we can guess,_" Latias looked over the group, "_We would like to bring you with us and show you our world and perhaps find answers to our questions._"

"We can't just leave," Legend reasoned, "I mean we're technically at school, and our parents would miss us."

"_You needn't worry about that,_" Latios looked at Latias, "_We can make it so time here pauses while you're gone. Won't you please come with us?_"

The six looked at each other and thought for a moment. A chance to explore a world that only existed in games? A world far beyond their own across space and time? Who could say no?

"No!" D-Zero started making his way down the mountain, "Absolutely not! We don't know that this is real! I mean a Latios! That's not even a regular Pokémon, that's a legendary Pokémon! We don't even know what they're planning!"

"Stop being such a baby and take a chance for once will you?" Rhyme crossed her arms over her chest.

"Baby?" D-Zero stopped and faced Rhyme, "Baby? I don't believe this. I'll go just to prove to you who's the baby."

"Fine," Rhyme looked at Latios, "I'm going if the baby is going."

"I am not a baby!" D-Zero climbed back up, "I'm definitely going if she's going."

"Will you two cool it?" R.H. pulled Rhyme back, "I mean this is a serious decision."

"We can't just do it out of spite." Legend pulled D-Zero back.

"Let's do it." Leo said, "I mean he said they could bring us back. Plus how many other people would give for the chance to become a Pokémon trainer?"

"Its got to be a time-space continuum type deal." Marquis thought out loud, "Think Narnia and Doctor Who. Heck maybe if we're lucky we'll get back just as this dumb field trip is done and we can go home and have dinner. I really haven't played Pokémon since Red, Blue, and Yellow so I'm a bit behind in this game, but it could be fun."

"But," Legend thought, "How do we know that we'll come back?"

"We don't," R.H. smiled and patted his shoulder, "But it'll be fun."

Legend nodded, "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"_Its settled then._" Latias flew up towards the sky.

"_May we meet again._" Latios flew up after her and the two danced in the air in a blur of blue and red. As the swirled a massive dust tornado encircled the six as they huddled away from the walls of the tornado. The birds cried out in joy as a blinding light appeared and covered the teenagers. Then everything went black.

"Marquis! wake up!" Rhyme shook Marquis awake while R.H. shakily stood up. Leo and Legend helped D-Zero up from the ground. The six teenagers surveyed their surroundings. They seemed to be in small town and the people stood all around them gasping and pointing.

"Stand aside, let me through!" An older gentleman in a lab coat pushed through the crowed to look upon the six teenagers. "My goodness! Where did you six come from?"

"The sky obviously." D-Zero retorted as he steadied himself.

The man laughed, "How clever! Obviousness is the key to understanding. Come with me to my lab, we'll get you six settled down and find out exactly what brought you here in this state."

"But," Rhyme dusted off her hat, "Who exactly are you?"

"Oh forgive me!" The man stuck his hand out, "My name is Professor Oak. You're in the Kanto region. Welcome to the world of Pokémon!"

**Author's note:** _So I myself as an author am a Gen I player. I barely finished soul silver on DS and am ¾ through White. Hence why I use the Legend Hunters channel to keep me updated. This story will take place during the time of White. As a writer/author I reserve the right to take certain liberties. For example, if Pokémon from the Unova region somehow show up in Kanto, its most likely because it is owned by a trainer who caught them over there. So on and so forth. I also own the three girls, Rhyme, R.H., and Marquis. I hope you all enjoyed this and keep reading! Please review! And don't forget to check out The Legend Hunters on YouTube!_


	2. Chapter 2 It's Dangerous to Go Alone!

**Author's note:** _Hello readers! So this is an update on The Legend Hunters who have a new video up! But you should most definitely watch their other videos! Just search Legend Hunterz on Youtube, or click the hyperlink on my bio page. I hope you enjoy this next installment! Please remember I do not own Pokémon nor am I affiliated with Nintendo, Game Freak, or other Pokémon-related companies. Please Review!_

Chapter 2 – It's Dangerous to Go Alone!

"That's quite an interesting story." Professor Oak sat down opposite of the group. "It poses so many questions. How would you children know of Pokémon, why were Latios and Latias sent to pick you up, and where did all the cookies go?"

Marquis smiled as she patted her stomach, "Those were some good cookies. Thank you for your hospitality."

Professor Oak laughed and sat up, "You're quite welcome! It's an honor to meet such a fine group of young men and ladies."

"Excuse me Professor Oak," Legend placed his tea on the table, "I'm curious, how many Pokémon are in the Pokédex?"

"I suppose its no surprise that you know about that." Professor Oak stood and walked over to his desk and pulled out a small red box. "There are currently more than 600 entries in the Pokédex including legendary Pokémon. Trainers all over the world that are recruited by professors like myself are all tasked with gathering information about various Pokémon using this Pokédex."

Leo looked up from his tea bright eyed and eager, "That means you have information from the Unova region!

"Yes!" Professor Oak beamed, "its so fascinating to see you young mysterious children grow so excited about Pokémon even if you've never actually seen a Pokémon. Would you like to see one?"

"We just did." Zero crossed his arms.

"Don't be rude." Rhyme fixed her hat and stood up, "We'd be honored if you showed us a Pokémon Professor Oak."

"The honor would be mine young lady," Professor Oak smiled as he offered his arm to Rhyme to which she politely accepted.

The rest stood up and followed Professor Oak to another room where 15 pokéballs sat.

"Pokéballs!" Leo ran forward eager to see what was in them.

"I've never seen someone so excited to see balls before." Marquis giggled as Zero smacked her head. This was probably not the best time for dirty jokes.

"Yes," Professor Oak released Rhyme's arm, "These are the starter Pokémon that we professors give to our trainers. We usually only give them Pokémon from the area, but I just received these from the different regions. The most recent shipment is from the Unova region. I have a wonderful idea! I believe it would be a good idea for you children to become Pokémon trainers!"

"Yes! I accept the job!" Leo jumped up and hugged Legend, "I mean we're all accepting the job! Who wouldn't want to be a Pokémon trainer?!"

"You know for once I agree with you Leo," Zero looked inquisitively at the Pokéballs, "I assume you'll tell us which are which."

Professor Oak smiled, "Of course! You have to choose a Pokémon to travel through any region, it's dangerous to go alone so you must choose one of these. You'll see the Pokémon displayed on the monitor, although in the past I usually just let the trainer go with instincts."

"I know that feel." Marquis looked at the monitor that displayed the different Pokémon, "Gen 1 users had to guess and restart the game to get what they wanted."

"Oh that's right!" R.H. looked up at the monitors, "I still have no idea which one to pick."

"Oh that's quite all right we can explain it to you." Legend smiled at R.H.

After a small rant from the three boys and a few corrections from Professor Oak the six were finally ready to choose their Pokémon.

"Ladies first," Legend outstretched his arm towards the girls.

"That means Zero picks first right?" Rhyme teased and earned yet another glare from D-Zero.

"Be nice." R.H. lightly tapped Rhyme's head. "Why don't you boys pick first since you probably know what you want more than we do."

"Why don't you pick first Leo," Zero buffed his nails on his shirt, "Don't want you to have an accident there."

"Well all right I will," Leo looked over at Legend who nodded and then stood in front of the monitor and waited.

"Well pick one!" D-Zero tapped his foot.

"I can't decide." Leo hung his head.

"Maybe we _should_ let the girls pick first." Legend patted Leo's shoulder, "Go ahead ladies, this may take longer than I thought."

"Um alright," R.H. stepped forward and moved through the balls until she stopped on Squirtle. "This one."

"Are you sure you want this Pokémon?" Professor Oak moved the ball forward from the case.

"Yes," R.H. smiled, "I like turtles."

"This is a male Squirtle from Kanto, a water type Pokémon," Professor Oak handed R.H. the ball.

"Thank you," R.H. held up the Pokéball, "How do I release him fro-," a light shot out of the ball and a turtle suddenly appeared on R.H.'s face.

"Squirtle!" the Squirtle cried out and held onto R.H.'s face as she ran around the room until Professor Oak pulled him off. "Squirtle squirt!"

"Phew!" R.H. thanked Professor Oak and held up the surprised Squirtle, "You're a bit too hasty. Sorry if I scared you!"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle smiled and put his hands up and hugged R.H.'s face.

"My turn," Rhyme stepped forward and scrolled through the Pokémon balls and stopped. "This one is cute. I would like this one."

Professor Oak nodded and pulled out the ball, "This is a Torchic from Honnen, a female fire Pokémon. Female starters are so hard to get a hold of so you're a very lucky young lady."

Rhyme took the ball and held it outwards and released the Pokémon. A small orange bird looked up at Rhyme. Rhyme knelt down and held out her arm. "Torch!" The small bird hopped onto her arm and beamed as Rhyme stood up. "She clashes with purple, but makes up for it with her jolly personality."

"Two down," Marquis scrolled through the Pokémon, "My turn. And I want this one!"

"A male Chikorita from Johto," Professor Oak chuckled, "This grass Pokémon is a bit naughty are you sure you want him?"

"Of course! Naughty minds think alike!" Marquis let her Chikorita out of its pokéball. "he's so cute!" Chikorita walked forward and looked up at Marquis as she held her hand out. Chikorita sniffed her hand and smiled, "Chiko!" Chikorita ran forward and nuzzled at Marquis' back pack and started munching at the cookies Marquis hid in one of the pockets. "Like I said naughty minds think alike!" Marquis pulled off her pack and opened the zipper to more cookies and held the Chikorita as she fed him cookies.

Professor Oak laughed, "I think you ladies choose the perfect counterparts for your journey. Have you boys decided?"

"I have!" Leo ran forward and scrolled through the Pokémon, "I want the Chimchar!"

"Well you certainly know what you want!" Professor Oak took the pokéball, "This is a naïve male from Sinnoh are you su-,"

"Yes he's a fire Pokémon!" Leo threw open the Pokémon ball, "I choose you Chimchar!" The orange flamed monkey fell out and tumbled out of his pokéball "Chaar!" It yelled as it bumped its head on the table legged. "Heh heh, probably a little too excited on my part." Leo helped the Chimchar up and petted his head.

"Okay, you can go D-zero," Legend smiled.

"No, I'm still deciding." D-zero squatted in contemplation, "You can go Legend."

"Okay then if you're sure." Legend moved up and scrolled and stopped at the Treecko, "Excuse me Professor Oak can you tell me about this Pokémon?"

"Of course!" Professor Oak pulled down a set of stats on the monitor, "It's good to see a trainer take the proper research before deciding to choose a Pokémon. This is a female Treecko from Sinnoh, a grass Pokémon. She has a relaxed nature."

"I choose her then," Legend accepted the pokéball from Professor Oak, "I'm sure of it." Legend opened the ball and the Treecko yawned, "Treeecko."

"Hello Treecko." Legend held out his hand and the Treecko nuzzled it and moved forward and lay her head on his foot and yawned as Legend scratched her head.

"Okay, I've finally decided," D-Zero moved through the remaining pokéballs, "I want the Oshawott. Samurai Otter. Possibly the best choice for a starter Pokémon."

"He has a sassy nature and may be difficult to train, are you sure you want him?" Professor Oak moved through the pokéballs, "The Piplup will probably be easier to train."

"I can handle training him. I'll have you know I'm very good at training them in this game."

"Well, if you're sure." Professor Oak handed D-Zero the pokéball.

"Besides if its anything like dog-training it should be easy." D-zero released the Oshawott from its pokéball. Oshawott stared at D-Zero. "Hello there, I'm D-Zero your new trainer," he said as he held out his hand. Oshawott stared at the hand put his own paw up and slapped the hand down, "Osha" it grumbled as it turned away from D-Zero. "Fine then, we'll work on it." D-Zero stood up.

"So what now Professor Oak?" R.H. stood up from the chair.

"I've alerted the other Professors from all the other regions and they're all excited to meet you. I've also received word to meet with the museum curators in Pewter city. They are really quite fascinated to learn about you all and your contact with the two legendary Pokémon!" Professor Oak lead the group to another part in his lab, "I'm going to give you all Xtransceivers so you can all communicate with each other. I'll also give you some pokéballs to start with; you may encounter Pokémon that you want to catch. And now you're ready to begin your journey!"

"Professor Oak!" A young lab aide burst in through the door, "Professeor OAK!"

"Yes, yes Henry what is it?" Professor Oak turned to face the frantic aide.

"That professor guy is out there! The one that Professor Juniper warned you about!"

"Henry I need you to call the gym leaders, see if any are around the area," Professor Oak ran towards the door, "I'm sorry children, but there is something I must take care of!"

As he ran out the door the girls looked at the boys and the boys looked at their Pokémon.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle ran forward charging for the door.

"Oh I'll lose weight with this one," R.H. ran after her Squirtle, "Squirtle wait! Come back here!"

As R.H. sprinted off after her Squirtle Chikorita squealed and ran after them thinking it was a game. Torchic ran after them thinking it was all good fun. Chimchar grabbed Oshawott's arm who begrudgingly ran along with him. Treecko jogged after the group, not really in any particular rush. The teenagers really didn't have much choice but to chase after their newly acquired Pokémon.

Yet, instead of a good game, the team came across Professor Oak opposite another man in a lab coat. Squirtle slowed to a stop and R.H. stood behind him. The group caught up and faced the unknown opponent.

"Friends of yours Oak?" The man smiled at the group. He looked to be almost 6 feet with a bald head, glasses, and a brown goatee. He wore an orange shirt with khaki pants and a crisp white lab coat.

"Leave them out of this," Professor Oak spread his arms across the group.

"Oh don't be rude Oak," the man outstretched his arm for a handshake, "I'm The Professor. It's a pleasure to meet you all. May I ask where you all are from? You don't look like you're from the Kanto region."

"I said leave them be you charlatan." Professor Oak looked back at the group, "Put away your Pokémon children. This is an evil man who can't be trusted."

"So they are different?" The Professor's grin grew, "I would love to study more about you children. Let us start with your Pokémon skills. Tell me which of you would you say is strongest?"

"Get out of here." Professor Oak looked back at the group, "Run before he has a chance to battle you. You're not prepared to fight an adversary such as this."

"Who are you anyways?" Leo stepped forward, "Why do you call yourself The Professor?"

"Ah!" The Professor laughed, "A contestant! How delightful. I suppose I should tell you that I am man of science! In truth I seek the meaning of life itself! Simply put, I study Pokémon."

"This man performs twisted and cruel experiments on Pokémon and sometimes even their trainers!" Professor Oak stepped forward. "He is no man of science."

The Professor laughed and pushed his glasses up. Several shadows came out from seemingly nowhere and surrounded the group. "Now then little boy, shall we have our battle?"

Leo was pushed forward and followed by his Chimchar who growled at the shadows. "I don't want to fight you!"

The Professor laughed and nodded to one of the shadows who pulled R.H. out of the group.

"Hey quit that!" R.H. shoved and kicked, but the shadow just pulled her harder. Squirtle yelled as another shadow appeared and held the struggling Pokémon in its arms.

"Leave her alone!" Marquis struggled to get out of the shadow's grasp and Chikorita tackled the shadow only to be knocked back. "Chikorita!" Another shadow appeared and picked the feisty Chikorita up by the leg. "Stop it!" Marquis kicked out of the shadow's hold and ran to rescue her Chikorita only to be grabbed by the legs by another shadow.

The others struggled against their shadows, their Pokémon fighting to free themselves and their trainers away from the shadows. But it proved to be too much and soon the Pokémon were held in shadow-like balls and their trainers locked by more shadows.

"As you can see, you don't have a choice little boy." The Professor took a pokéball from his lab coat.

Leo clenched his fists and Chimchar growled with anticipation. "My name is Leo," he said as he tightened the jacket around his waist, "and you're gonna regret this."

To be continued…

**Author's note:** _The Professor! Watch out everyone, he's a man of science! If you have trouble linking to the Youtube link, you can go to my Author page and click on the link there. Hope you all enjoyed the story, stay tuned for the next chapter! Please Review!_


End file.
